The Servers, Part 4: Heaven
Before you read, be sure to check out the first three episodes for The Servers series, because there will be spoilers! part1 part2 part3 The Story (MACseeker joined the world) I finally reach this place. It took me 5 weeks to get in here. Why? Crashes, glitches and warnings. What kind of warnings? Example: Warning, you are about to enter a place with death and grief. I mean, dafaq? That doesn’t matter, I’m here now, that’s what’s important. Luckily I didn’t bring my friends along, or it might take more times to get here. I see a sign in front of me. An adventure that starts with a sign in a pitch black room, that doesn’t looks so pleasant. “Well, look around you. This is not the right place you are suppose to be.” I follow what the sign told me to do. There is nothing except some other signs in this room. I walk forward and read the next sign. “You are one of The Chosen. Only The Chosen can spawn in this room.” I read in surprise. How can I be The Chosen? I read the next few signs behind it, they wrote: “No! You are not The Chosen! Get out of here now!” “This place is a trap! Get out now!” “Last warning! Get. Out.” The signs are followed by a door with no windows, I mean, no holes for me to look inside. I push open the door, and what behinds it surprises me. I’m back to the area where the first sign locates. “A Infinitity loop, huh.” I repeat the process again and again and again, but nothing happens. MACseeker: For Notch’s sake, where the hell do I go! I turn back at the starting area, and notice a door. A door totally different from the door at the end of the hallway. MACseeker: I’m a goddamn idiot... I enter the door, and found myself inside a weapon vault. MACseeker: This. Is. Epic! There are many weapons. Both close combat and long range. In another area, I found some gem-like stuffs with different colours, some are red and some are blue. Then, I heard a loud bang. A robotic voice started to speak to me. “Weapon vault under attack. Attacker unknown. Please proceed to the emergency bike.” MACseeker: Emergency bike? A door opens, revealing a red mortal bike and a road leads to an underground facility. I quickly grab myself a grenade and a dark red crystal, as a huge boulder fall down and blocks the exit of the bike. MACseeker: Unavailable? Well, I’m just gonna take the main entrance. “Main entrance’s barrel destroyed. Please proceed to the emergency exit immediately.” MACseeker: Now, I can finally meet the attacker face to face. I rides the mortal bike to the main entrance, where smokes are everywhere. MACseeker: Show yourself! Intruder! A figure walks out of the smoke. That person is so familiar that it makes me jump. MACseeker: John? John: Seeker? What are you doing here? MACseeker: I...I wants to destroy the angel. Deleter: See? I told you he will join the realm! Another familiar person walks into view. He is equipped with shotguns and knives. MACseeker: Deleter! How did you guys get here? Deleter: We have the server ip, duh. MACseeker: Anyways, grab yourself a better weapon. There is thousands here! They all grab a weapon and head out the weapon vault. Deleter led us to an abandoned prison, where skeletons were everywhere. Deleter: I was jailed here once. At least they didn’t torture me like the others. John: Wait, so you’re once a prisoner here? Deleter: Correct, and I’m pretty sure they use prisoners as experimental tools to create pastas. MACseeker: Really? Then they are crazy. One day their own creation will destroy them. Deleter: Anyways, I brought you guys here because I want you guys to meet someone. He leads us to a more creepy place, where broken bulbs are flashing and spiderweb everywhere. John: This place is disgusting. Is it really necessary for us to come here? Deleter: No worries, it’s not real. They’re just some easy magic to fool people. Suddenly, the room is clean. Even cleaner than my room. A lady is sitting at the center of the room. She has a robotic arm as her right hand. Deleter: Long time no see, Illusionist. Illusionist: Who are those two behind you? Deleter: Ah, two friends who are helping me to kill the angel. Illusionist: Good, the others will be happy to find more helpers. MACseeker: What does she mean by “the others”? I whispers to Deleter, who turns around and tells me about the survivors of this prison. Deleter: We started a revolution, which cause this prison to be abandoned. Illusionist is kind of like the gatekeeper here. MACseeker: So, can we meet this “other people”? Deleter: They are right here. Suddenly, four more person appear in the room. I notice Illusionist waves her hand when they appear. It still make me jump. John: Can you stop summon things around? Survivor #1: Ha, he still don’t know what she can do! Survivor #2: Come on, it’s so obvious! MACseeker: Wait wait wait, what can the Illusionist do? Deleter: Isn’t it obvious? Oh my god... Well, obviously, she can create illusions! Idiots... Deleter mumbles the last few words so that I can’t hear him. John has an understanding look on his face, as the other survivors are chatting about something. MACseeker: Is there more survivors? Survivor #1: No, we are the only few left. Deleter: During the revolution, many lost their lives to a powerful pasta. He can kill many of the prisoners in one swoop. MACseeker: So, he’s kind of like an assassin? Deleter: Kinda, but he also fights in 1v1, which killed many of us, too. John: What’s his name? Deleter: Well, I don’t remember now. It’s been a long time ok? MACseeker: How did all of you met? Ya I know you all met each other in prison but how? Deleter: Long story short, Illusionist started the revolution and six of us met. MACseeker: Hmm, that’s indeed short. Survivor #3: Anyways, shouldn’t we introduce ourselves to those two? They still dunno our names. Survivor #1: Ok. I’m Ashley. Survivor #2: My name is Grace! Survivor #3: Peggy, is the name. The other dude is Josh. He don’t usually talk tho. MACseeker: Anyways, I’m Ethan, and that’s John. John: Hello! Deleter: Illusionist, do you have a plan to destroy the angel? Illusionist: I thought YOU have a plan! Deleter: Well, I don’t, so what can I do? Illusionist: Let’s just ask master about this... Suddenly, the clean room is gone. Replace with an ancient large room with a passage leading to a moon-like symbol on the ground. John: Uh...where are we going? Grace: Meet master. MACseeker: And who is this “master”? ???: Eclipse, you may call me... A god-like figure slowly comes into view from above. She’s equipped with an ancient staff and a pair of wings. John: Uh...who is Eclipse? Deleter: Eclipse is the one who created me long time ago. The angel created many pastas, including the killer in the revolution. Eclipse found out what the angel truly was, so she fight against her. Illusionist: Anyways, we- Before she could finish, the temple suddenly collapse, along with something flying in. I’m shock by the sudden destruction. Deleter has bring everyone out of the place by a portal before I knew, and he’s calling me to get to him fast. I run towards him, but something scoops me up. I try to fight back, but I’m too weak. The angel is here, and she’s gonna kill me. Before I lost my conscious, I saw Deleter throwing something towards the angel, which hits me. It’s a portal blast, and I will be teleport to nowhere. I fall through the portal, waiting to land, but I am almost gone. I can feel my body getting weaker and weaker, only to be left with one message. (MACseeker has joined the game) (To be continue...) Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:ManiacalSeeker